


Breaking the Girl

by Bechloe00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Football Player Beca, Jesse & Beca Bromance, Minor Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: Highschool AU. Chloe has a crush on Beca, the star football player. Despite Aubrey's warnings about Beca's reputation, Chloe pursues her anyways and ends up getting hurt in the process. Will she ever be able to forgive Beca for her behaviour?Bechloe with a very very small side of Jesse and Aubrey





	1. A Feeling of Love That Day

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, all mistakes are my own. Also the title of the story and chapters are from the Red Hot Chili Peppers song Breaking the Girl. I do not own rights to Pitch Perfect or Breaking the Girl

As Chloe opened her car door, she took a breath and stepped out. It was her first day of her last year in high school. As she stood there, she noticed the boys football team was up on the field practicing. Chloe watched them for a few minutes, easily picking out Beca Mitchell, the only girl on the team, and the star player. Beca was so much smaller than all the boys, she was a natural fit at running back and had set several records in her career at Barden. Chloe was mesmerized watching Beca weave in and out of the defence and leave everyone behind as she sprinted to the end zone, spiking the ball when she got there. Because Chloe was watching so intently, she didn't notice her best friend Aubrey walk up to her.

"Isn't Jesse Swanson so dreamy?" Aubrey asked stopping beside Chloe and laughing at her when she jumped out of surprise. "Just because he's the quarterback doesn't mean he is the hottest." Chloe informed Aubrey. "Still chasing after Beca Mitchell are we?" Aubrey asked innocently. "What? No!" Chloe said, but Aubrey saw Chloe's eyes shift when she mentioned Beca. "Chloe, you've had a crush on her since grade 6. It's been 6 years, give her up. I'm telling you, she's trouble. Word is she’s slept with 99 girls at this school. What makes you think she won't just sleep with you then forget about you like the others?" Aubrey lectured Chloe. "Just drop it Bree." Chloe said walking away.

At lunch that day, Chloe was walking towards her car with Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily, the freshman she was supposed to mentor for the year. "Yo, Beale, wait up." Someone called after her. Chloe didn't even have to look to know who was calling her. Trying not to smile to much, she turned around. "Hey Beca, what's up?" She asked hoping her smile passed as just friendly. "I'm having a party on Friday night at my place, if you want to stop by. You guys are invited too." Beca said turning to Chloe's friends. "Yeah sounds great." Stacie immediately chimed in, never being one to turn down a party. "Sounds like fun." Chloe said smiling. "Great, hope to see you there." Beca said walking away.

"OMG! My first high school party." Emily squealed when they got in Chloe's car. "You should not go, drinking is bad for you, and all the football boys will be there, trust me they get handsy." Aubrey scolded Emily. Then Aubrey turned to Chloe, "You definitely should not go. She obviously knows how you feel about her, a blind person could see you staring at her. She's just luring you in so she can use you. I will not let you be girl 100 for her. You deserve better Chloe." Aubrey scolded Chloe, who was trying her best to ignore her best friend. "It's not your problem Bree, stay out of it." Chloe said braking a little harder than necessary, causing a choking noise to come out of Emily's mouth as her seatbelt caught her throat. "Sorry Em." Chloe called back to her. "It's alright." Emily said giving Chloe a thumbs up.

When Chloe started driving again, Stacie spoke up on the Beca matter, "Chloe, Aubrey has a point. Beca hangs out with the football guys too much, she's just like them." Stacie said, causing Chloe to glare at her in the mirror. "Next person who brings up Beca, gets to walk back to school." Chloe threatened, as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Her threat was met with immediate silence. As a result of Chloe's threat, their meal was eaten with an unusual silence. Between Aubrey's opinion on everything, and Stacie's gossip, they usually had very talkative lunches, but that was not the case today.


	2. Twisting and Turning Your Feelings Are Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @dreamofcali4nication

As Friday night rolled around, Chloe was having a crisis; a clothing crisis that is. As she tried on outfit after outfit she sent snaps to Aubrey and Stacie to get their opinion. 'Too tight.' 'Too loose.' 'Ew, grandma!' 'Chlo, that's too much pink. You're not 5 years old!' Were some of the responses she got back. Finally after about 20 outfits, she found the one. "Perfect" Chloe said standing in front of her mirror. As Chloe walked downstairs, she passed by her dad. "Have fun at the party. But not too much fun." He said. "Okay, I don't know if I'll be staying the night or not." Chloe said smiling at her dad. "That's ok, just call us if you need anything." Her dad said, he was always so trusting of his youngest daughter. "Bye dad. Love you." Chloe said opening the front door and leaving. Rather than drive to Beca's, Chloe decided to walk. Beca lived only a block away, and Chloe didn't want to risk someone else taking her keys and trying to drive, because she would never drive intoxicated.

When Chloe got to Beca's, she saw the party was already in full swing. As she walked through the front door, she was hit by the smell of alcohol. Walking into the kitchen, she was not at all surprised to see Stacie sitting on the shots table with Aubrey standing beside her looking rather uncomfortable. "Why do people find it so much fun to drink themselves silly?" Aubrey asked more to herself than anyone else, after all she was only 1 drink deep so far. "Why don't you find out?" Stacie asked handing Aubrey a shot. "Chloe! Look who finally decided to show up." Aubrey said setting her still full shot glass on the table. "Sorry Bree, as you know I was having an outfit crisis." Chloe said hopping up on the table beside Aubrey. "Here red, you need to get on my level." Stacie said handing Chloe a shot. "I hardly doubt one shot is 'your level'. How many have you had?" Chloe asked noticing her friend's slight slur. Stacie began counting on her fingers. "Only... 7." Alright how about you let me catch up before you continue?" Chloe said watching out for her friend.

45 minutes and 7 shots later, Chloe was starting to feel tipsy. "I'm switching to 'Jiggle Juice' do you guys want some?" Chloe asked jumping off the table. “ Yeah, please." Stacie responded. "No thanks." Aubrey said, having limited herself so she could take care of Stacie later, a routine they had fallen into after Stacie blacked out at a party and broke her arm in grade 10. "Alright, be right back." Chloe said walking over to the punch bowl. After serving out a cup for her and a cup for Stacie, Chloe headed back to the table Stacie was sitting on to find Aubrey gone. "Where's Bree?" Chloe asked handing Stacie her cup of Jiggle Juice. "She said she was going to look for food." Stacie informed her. "Sounds good, I'm getting kinda hungry." Chloe said taking a sip of her drink.

5 minutes later, Aubrey still had not returned. "I'm going to the bathroom. If Aubrey isn't back by the time I get back we are going to go looking for her." Chloe said putting down her half-full cup of Jiggle Juice. "I'll keep an eye out for her." Stacie said doing a failed salute from her seat on the table, causing Chloe to laugh at her friends antics. When Chloe got to the bathroom, she was not surprised to find a couple making out on the sink. She was surprised however when she recognized Aubrey making out with the football team's quarterback Jesse. "Hypocrite!" Chloe growled at Aubrey, causing her to look at Chloe as she spun around to leave. Except when Chloe spun, she didn't realize there was someone right behind her, and that someone had just spilled their drink all over Chloe's shirt. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry dude!" Beca said as she caught Chloe who nearly fell in the process. "It's okay." Chloe said laughing nervously, because her shirt was quickly becoming quite see-through. Beca just looked down at Chloe’s chest. “ Oh shit, my bad. Do you want to borrow a shirt?" Beca asked. "Please." Chloe said. "Alright come with me, you're only a bit bigger than me, I'll give you one of mine." Beca said grabbing Chloe's hand to help her up the stairs.

Startled by all the commotion, Aubrey pulled away from Jesse, and looked just in time to see Beca leading Chloe upstairs by the hand. "Not tonight." Aubrey said pushing past Jesse and making her way upstairs trying to find Chloe and Beca. Aubrey stopped by each door until she found the one that was no doubt Beca's, with the do not enter sign and a band poster hanging on. Aubrey pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear their conversation. "You've had quite a bit to drink, can you take your own shirt off? Or do I have to help you?" Beca asked. "I can do it... On second thought you better help me." Chloe giggled. Deciding she had heard enough, Aubrey pushed the door open, immediately being met with Chloe sitting on the edge of Beca's bed and Beca pulling Chloe's shirt off. "Stop right there Mitchell. I'm not going to let you do this." Aubrey said putting her mean face on.

"Bree is that you?" Chloe asked as her shirt was covering her head and her arms were hanging in the air because Beca had frozen when Aubrey told her too. "Yes Chlo, I'm here to rescue you." Aubrey said walking into Beca's room. "Well I didn't ask you to. Why do you have to be so controlling?" Chloe asked as she pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head. "I'm sorry for looking out for my best friend, you know I'm only trying to protect you." Aubrey said. "Yeah cause you were doing a real good job of looking out for me with your tongue down Jesse's throat." Chloe snapped at Aubrey. "You know what fine, do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me." Aubrey screamed at Chloe before turning to Beca and placing her finger on Beca’s chest in a threatening manner. “ You hurt her and I will have wolves rip apart your legs, good luck trying to play football with no legs.” Aubrey growled, pulling her finger back and exiting Beca’s room with a final slam of the door.

As soon as Aubrey had left, Chloe put on the clean shirt Beca had given her and began crying. "She's so damn worried about everyone else, and makes these stupid rules and then she goes and breaks them." Chloe told Beca who was standing there staring at Chloe unsure of what to do. Deciding on trying to comfort Chloe, Beca sat beside her. "What rules does she make?" Beca asked, and Chloe started explaining "All sorts of rules. For example, she makes Stacie and I do cardio training with her every week, and if you slack off or complain she turns into drill sergeant Posen. Since we are both seniors this year we were supposed to share captaincy of the choir, but she is a total dictator. Also she says we are not allowed to befriend ‘alternative’ people, that’s part of the reason she doesn’t like you. The worst one, is that we are to have no relations, sexual or otherwise, with a football player, yet there she was making out with Jesse. You know that's why she really hates you, because I like you." Beca was sure Chloe hadn't meant to say the last part, so she pretended she didn't hear it.

After Chloe had calmed down a bit, Beca asked her what she wanted to do. "Honestly I think I'm just going to go home." Chloe said standing up. "Wait" beca said standing up and gently grabbing Chloe's arm. "I can't let you drive." Beca said in a sober tone, continuing to hold Chloe’s arm. "It's ok, I walked here." Chloe said. “ You’ve had quite a bit to drink tonight and other people may not be as smart as you. As a favour to me please stay here tonight?” Beca asked. "Like a sleepover?" Chloe asked. "Yeah sure like a sleepover." Beca agreed. "But what about your party?" Chloe asked. "The party was kinda lame, besides I'd rather be with you." Beca answered causing Chloe to blush, but Beca didn't take notice as she grabbed her phone to send Jesse a text. ' _Dude, I'm spending the night with Beale_. _I want you to clear everyone out.'_ A few seconds later Beca's phone chirped with an answer from Jesse. ' _You got it. Have fun with Beale'_

Within 15 minutes everyone had cleared out of Beca's house, leaving Chloe and Beca alone. "So what do you usually do at a drunk sleepover?" Beca asked Chloe since this was unfamiliar territory. "Have you never had a sleepover before?" Chloe asked. "Not really. I don't have any female friends, and my dad won't let the football guys stay over." Beca answered honestly. "Well you have me, I'm your friend aren't I?" Chloe asked. “ Yeah, I guess we’re friends.” Beca mumbled disappointedly. "Pardon?" Chloe asked having not heard Beca. "I said yeah I do have you as a friend. So why don't you tell me what a sleepover entails since you are so experienced." Beca teased Chloe. "Alright, first we pick a movie..." Chloe started before Beca interrupted. "Seriously a movie?" Beca asked. "Yeah why?" Chloe answered. "I'm not a fan of movies." Beca answered. "Please? Do it for me?" Chloe asked. "Fine, you're lucky I like you." Beca huffed out. Chloe was sure Beca hadn't meant to add the last part, so she just pretended she hasn't hear it.

30 minutes later Beca and Chloe had agreed on a movie after much persuasion and sobering up on Chloe's part, Beca having had hardly anything to drink was already there."Ok, what's step two?" Beca asked. "Snacks." Chloe answered. "I think everyone took my snacks, but maybe we can find some part bags of stuff." Beca suggested. "Why don't you look for snacks and I'll get us some water? It'll definitely make tomorrow more bearable." Chloe asked. "Sounds good, meet back in my room in 5?" Beca asked. "You got it." Chloe said walking into the kitchen to look for clean cups. Beca wandered around her house managing to find several partially full bags of chips as well as a bottle of Advil for tomorrow.

When Beca met Chloe back in her room, Chloe had set up a blanket and some pillows on the floor. "Dude, I can't let you sleep on the floor. My bed is perfectly big enough for the two of us. Unless you are uncomfortable sleeping with me because of my history, not that I'd try anything..." Beca rambled on before Chloe stopped her. "I don't mind if you don't mind." Chloe said picking up her makeshift bed. Beca took a breath, "No I don't mind." she said moving over for Chloe to sit beside her. "I guess I should grab my laptop if you want to watch a movie?" Beca said before walking over to her desk and unplugging her mixing equipment before bringing her computer back to the bed. "What's all that stuff over there?" Chloe asked. "I'll explain some other time." Beca said putting the disk in and hitting play.

An hour into the movie Chloe starting dozing off, so Beca shut the lid and put her computer on her bedside table. "Are you sure you're ok in my bed? I can go sleep in another room if you want." Beca asked. "It's fine, besides I like having someone to cuddle with." Chloe said smiling. "Great, a cuddler." Beca mumbled laying down and pulling the blanket up. "We don't have to cuddle if you don't want to." Chloe said a little hurt. "Honestly I'd rather not, to me cuddling is for people in a relationship, or right after sex." Beca admitted slightly ashamed. 'That could be arranged' Chloe thought to herself, but rather said "No, it's cool, some people are cuddlers and some are not." "Yeah I guess so. Goodnight Chloe." Beca said. "Night Beca." Chloe said shifting into a more comfortable position, stealing one last glance at Beca’s deep blue eyes before shutting her own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story currently ends at 3 chapters, but if you like it, I may be persuaded to write more ;)


	3. She Meant You No Harm

Chloe left early Saturday morning without waking Beca, so Monday at lunch was the first Chloe had seen of Beca. As Chloe left the cafeteria with her lunch, she saw Beca sitting with all the other football guys, having a conversation with Jesse. As Chloe went to say hi to Beca, she caught a bit of her and Jesse's conversation. "So how was Beale?" Jesse asked not noticing Chloe walking towards them. Beca paused for a minute, knowing she was lying and Chloe would kill her if she found out, but she had a reputation to uphold. "Beale is a total animal. 10/10 would do again." Beca said as she felt her hair and clothes getting wet, looking up, she saw Chloe standing over her, empty water bottle in hand. "Chloe." Jesse said startled by her sudden presence.

As she ran, Chloe could hear Beca calling her. "Chloe. Chloe? Chloe!" Beca yelled as she chased Chloe through the halls. Chloe whipped open the girl's bathroom door, found the nearest stall, slammed the door shut and sat on the floor with her back to the door. "Chloe?" Beca asked bursting into the bathroom. Chloe remained silent, but as she was the only one in there other than Beca, it didn't take Beca long to find her. "Chloe, I'm really sorry. Can I please explain?" Beca asked standing outside Chloe's stall. Chloe sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks "Aren't you afraid I might turn into an animal and rip your legs apart like Aubrey promised?" Chloe asked, met with silence from Beca, meaning her words had hit her deep. "I don't blame you if you never want to see me again after this, but Chloe please just let me explain and apologize." Beca pleaded. "This better be good." Chloe said.

Once Beca got Chloe's permission to explain, she sat outside the stall, leaning her back against the same door as Chloe, her wet clothes slowly dripping onto the floor. "Remember in middle school, I was the quiet, polite, shy kid that everyone, especially the teachers adored?" Beca asked Chloe through the door. "I do remember that. You know, looking back now, I had the biggest crush on you in grade 6? I thought you were the sweetest girl I had ever met." Chloe said, causing Beca to blush, not that Chloe could see it though. "Anyways, that all changed the summer before grade 9." Beca began explaining, as tears started forming in her eyes.

"You see, my older brother Landon, he had just graduated highschool the week before, so there was a party. Landon had nothing to drink, because he knew he would have to drive home since our parents were out of town for the night. So I'm at home by myself, and Landon doesn't come home. I figured he ended up staying the night or something, then my parents got home and said there had been an accident last night and they asked where Landon was. When I told them he hadn't come home last night, they freaked. It turns out Landon had been on his way home when someone who was going to the party had been pre-gaming and was driving. Both of them were killed as it was a head on collision." Beca explained as she started crying. Feeling bad for Beca, Chloe reached her hand under the door offering it to Beca, who took it instantly and was met by a reassuring squeeze by Chloe.

"After Landon died, that's when everything changed. See Landon was the peacemaker of the family, so after he was gone my parents never stopped arguing, which led to a divorce and my dad leaving. But Landon was so much more than just the peacemaker at home, at school; he was popular, and he always had girls chasing after him, because he was a star football player. Landon was my role model when I was growing up, so when I got to highschool, I decided I had to be just like him so people would like me. I joined the football team and those guys all became my brothers. Landon always respected other people, unlike them. I guess somewhere along the way I become just like them." Beca continued, taking a deep breath.

"Because I was so obsessed with my popular reputation as star football player, I took the game way too seriously, it was all I had left. All those records I've been breaking the last few years, most of them were held by Landon, and I feel terrible for breaking them because I feel like I'm killing his legacy at this school. Every time I break one of his records, I beat myself up mentally, because I know Landon would be proud of the achievement and his sweet little sister, but she doesn't exist anymore and he would be disappointed in the person I've become." Beca explained using her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Beca, that sweet girl from grade 6 is still there, I can see her." Chloe said through her own tears at Beca's sad story. "Just wait till you hear this and you might change your mind." Beca said sighing.

"You know how there's this list of girls I've slept with, and everyone says the number is around 100?" Beca asked Chloe. "Yeah, Aubrey's been keeping track, I was supposed to be number 100." Chloe answered. "Of course she was. Anyways, you know the movie Easy A with Emma Stone?" Beca asked. "You Easy A'd them?" Chloe answered for Beca. "Not exactly, most of them were like that, they only wanted me because of my reputation so I let them say we slept together. Some were popular seniors that let me say I slept with them. Some I was actually going out with and actually slept with, when I was older of course. Then there's you." Beca explained to Chloe. Chloe listened the entire time and took a minute to think before asking "How many?" "How many what?" Beca asked for clarification. "How many were real?" Chloe asked again. Beca inhaled. "2 of them were real relationships. All the rest were Easy A'd" Beca answered only to feel Chloe's hand drop from her own.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I never should have said anything without asking you." Beca said as she felt Chloe stand up and the door swing open. "Beca, I'm so sorry about your brother, I remember he was in the same grade as my sister. He came over to our house once to work on project and stayed for dinner and he was so polite.” Chloe said hugging Beca as she stood up from her place on the floor. "Really Chloe I am so sorry for how I acted, I'm not trying to use my brother as pity, I just wanted you to know that there's a reason behind my change." Beca explained. Chloe let out a soft sigh, staring into Beca’s navy blue eyes that were now rimmed with red from her tears. “Beca I forgive you, but on one condition.” she offered. "Go ahead." Beca prompted. "You have to go back to being that sweet girl from grade 6." Chloe told Beca smiling softly, earning a smile from beca as well. "I think I can manage that. What do you want me to do about Jesse?" Beca asked. “ Whatever you think is best.” Chloe answered.

"Chloe, one more thing." Beca said after a short pause. Beca rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I had a crush on you in grade 6 too, in fact I still kinda do?" Beca said as a blush crept up on her cheeks. “Well, I guess that makes two of us then." Chloe said smiling at Beca and taking her hand. "Will you come with me? I have something I need to do." Beca asked. "Of course." Chloe said opening the door for Beca and gently pulling her hand away. Beca noticed this and held on tighter. “It’s ok Chloe, they can know, besides I might need something to hold onto when I tell Jesse the truth.” Beca explained. “As long as you're ok with this.” Chloe said giving Beca’s hand a soft squeeze. “I am. Now let’s go find Jesse and the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fidn me on Tumblr @dramofcali4nication


End file.
